


The Seventh Chair

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #17 (Neon RainBow Press, 2013)Written for the Fic Challenge: Missing





	The Seventh Chair

Vin Tanner moved from the bright sunshine into the darkened interior of the place Team Seven called their second office, The Saloon.  Standing just inside the door he gave his eyes time to adjust as the scents and sounds of the establishment assailed him.

Waylon Jennings, "I've Always Been Crazy" blared from the juke box and the smell of old wood and stale beer hung over the room. 

Vin looked to where JD and Nathan played a friendly game of darts.  Nathan would win, naturally.  It seemed he had an innate talent when it came to throwing objects.  

Josiah was at the far end of the bar and appeared to be in the process of saving some poor soul from them self.  The profiler had a way of finding lost lambs and Vin was sure that the man, who appeared to be down on his luck, along with a touch intoxicated would end up at the mission where Josiah spent most of his free time.  

Catching a swirl of color from the corner of his eye, Vin turned in time to see Inez push through the door of the woman's restroom.  Buck Wilmington stopped just short of following her inside.  The proprietress of the establishment must be getting desperate if she had taken to hiding in the lavatory as a means of escape.  Vin shook his head and smiled as Buck looked his way and stated, "I think she's weakening."

Vin looked to the far corner of the room and could make out the form of the man he called boss and friend sitting in the shadows.  Chris Larabee carried a terrible burden.  The death of his family still weighed heavy on his mind, but Vin noticed a change as the members of the team meshed together to form a cohesive unit.    

The sound of peanut shells crunched under foot as he moved to the bar and placed his order before moving to join his friend.  No words were exchanged as he slipped what had become 'his' chair.  

Before the evening was over the rest would come to take their places around the table… the rest, save one. 

One of their number was missing. 

Vin smiled, Ezra still consider himself an undesirable… a black sheep.  What he had failed to realize was that he had found a place in the flock, and that all were far from white.

Tonight the seventh chair would remain empty….waiting.  There was time.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Black Sheep - In modern usage, the expression has lost some of its negative connotations, and the term is usually given to the member of a group who has certain characteristics or lack thereof deemed undesirable by that group.


End file.
